Chiyoko Daiki
Chiyoko Reiko Daiki (born October 25th 1994) is a Japanese professional wrestler for CWA. She is better known by her ring name Daiki Chiyoko. '''Chiyoko is a fourth generation wrestler and graduate of the Shuuda Dojo in Osaka. Renowned in Japan and Mexico for her striking abilities and technical wrestling, she is one of few women who has not only been in the professional scene of Joshi and Puroresu, but also done MMA on a few scarce occasions. She is currently the Hall of Honor Speed Circuit Champion and new signee to the CWA brand. Early Life At the age of 6 Daiki had been learning martial arts in Osaka by instruction of her grandfather the late Daiki "Heat Killer" Kengo. In combination of the arts she had also been trained in weapon defense alongside her karate and taekwondo backgrounds. In her years coming upward she took inspiration in both her grandfather and father, one Daiki Hotaro, being professional wrestlers and recounts seeing them in PPVs as the highlight of her interest in the sport. In middle school she competed in track and field for a short time until she had been readied to participate in the ring at 15 years of age. From then onward her full focus switched and dynamics turned to home schooling to further facilitate the large strides in capturing her own spotlight alongside her grandfather and father. Professional Wrestling Career '''Zero One Wrestling (2009-2012) Indy Scene and Hall of Honor (2012-2014) Grand Prix Wrestling (2014-2016) CWA and FUTURE (2016-Present) Personal life Chiyoko resides in Los Angeles California and owns two dogs. In an interview with Combat One Magazine, Chiyoko confesses that she has held fears of working her style to the point of critical injury. She disclosed having a dislike for ladder matches as they seem too dangerous and heights terrify her. She is a video game enthusiast and generally attempts to put video gaming into her attire and clothing for performances. She is one of very few Joshi to have turned down the ability to pose for gravure video and magazines, as well as offering up the idea to change that specific expectancy of women's wrestlers today. She has an active campaign that promotes the idea of healthy perceptions of the body as well as accepting one's own natural beauty. In 2015, Chiyoko was the victim of an armed robbery that escalated into a violent shoot out. It had been the first instance in her life in which she admits feeling "helpless" and this pain fueled her to make a foundation for others suffering from the shock of violent crimes or instances of traumatic experience, known as the "Kumite for Control." She is currently single and feels this has been helpful in her overall exposure to the ring and activity. Specifying that it becomes complicated to meet like minded people who do not travel as often as herself. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Satsu-Oiran-Sha / Whore Killer (GTS/Penalty Kick Combo) ** Chasing Dragonflies (Flying Arm Bar/Cross Arm Breaker) ** Reiko's Bad Day (Brainbuster) - Debut - 2013 * Signature moves ** Chi-K.O. (Knee strike variations) ** Kabuki-GUNz (Super Kick) ** Multiple Elbow Variations ** Multiple Lariat Variations ** Multiple Kick Variations ** Exploder Suplex ** Tiger Suplex ** Crossface ** Guillotine Choke * Managers ** JuJu ** Kotetsu Nanakami * Wrestlers managed ** Kotetsu Nanakami * Nicknames ** "Japan's Joshi Ace" ** "Queen of Strong Style" ** "Shinigami Reiko" ** "Half Joshi Half Amazing" ** "The Heart of Joshi" ** "Sekai no Chiyoko" / "The World Famous" * Entrance themes ** "Megaman 2 Remix" By Nintendo Inc. ** "Penalty Kick" by Yonosuke Kitamura ** "Voltage" by Yonosuke Kitamura ** "Pressure" by Yonosuke Kitamura Championships and accomplishments *'GPW/HOH Wrestling' ** HOH Speed Circuit Women's Champion (1 time) Category:Wrestler Category:Woman Wrestler __FORCETOC__